MerPrince's lover
by DarkAngelBakuraRyou
Summary: Well...erm...here is a Sort of Puzzle-shipping story...it contains both Tender-shipping and Puzzle-shipping. but mainly Puzzle...a request from a friend so I hope this works okay...


_**Disclaimer:**___**I do not Own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters only this plot and story line.**

_**Authors Notes: **_**This was a request from my best friend Roxas AKA Rei D'lacie She is a massive Puzzle-shipping fan and sent a request out for someone to write up a Puzzle-shipping story and she would in return do something for them, I told her I would write it up in return for a Ryou and Yami Bakura in Whipped Cream and Strawberries on top to be drawn up for me for my coming birthday. So here is my First and most likely only Puzzle-Shipping story**

_**Summary: **_**A mer-prince Is informed of a Shark attack against two humans by his best friend a mer-boy, the Prince Atem goes to the horrid scene to find Yuugi a young human boy who loses one leg, Atem doesn't want the boy to die and finds a way to keep him alive. Atems best friend Ryou is in-love with the Shark boy Bakura and visits him often without Atem knowing, what will the outcome be?**

A calm day under the deep blue seas just several days after the sea funeral of the sea King, his only son Atem Prince of the sea had vanished from the palace again in search of something to do to take his mind of his fathers passing. The young Prince of tanned skin and tri-coloured hair of witch was black, with deep red tips and golden blonde bangs swam towards the surface of the water like he did often with his best friend, a younger Male of pale snow white skin and long white hair called Ryou. Atem was of course the Mer-Prince of the Mer-foke. He had a dazzling Black tail with golden yellow ripples that looked almost gold under different lights, his upper human half body was adorned in gold upper arm bands and wrist bands along with a gorgeous Gold necklace in the form of a chocker, upon the prince's head was the golden crown of a Prince with Blonde bangs holding the crown up while two single thick strands lay over the prince's face just barely covering his deep red eyes. He swam alongside Ryou who had a beautiful White tail with a soft blue rippling through his tail, his pale skin brought out the deep chocolate brown of his eyes, Ryou was unfortunately a rather effeminate male but he was also the Prince's best friend and would go everywhere with the Prince. The two Mer-boys swam towards the water's surface like they had done every day and night, but this time was different, once the two males got to their usual rock place upon the water's surface Atem noticed a young human boy sitting upon the sand. The boy had the same hair style and colour as the Prince, his cream coloured skin shined under the setting suns raze as Prince Atem watched him

"Atem?" The young Mer-Boy Ryou spoke softly with an uncharacteristic British accent

"Hmm?"

"Are you Okay Atem?"

"Oh I am sorry Ry, I was just a little distracted" Atem replied to his best friend as he turned to face him with a soft reassuring smile

"What distracted you?"

"That boy over there" Atem spoke softly pointing towards the young human boy, Ryou swam to beside Atem and noticed the young male sitting alone along the sea-shore

"Atem…You know he will never know of you"

"I know Ry, but he looks so…well…lonely"

"There is nothing we can do about that Atem, We had better get back to the palace before the guards realise you are missing" Ryou said calmly before diving back under the water and swam down so far waiting for Atem to join him. Atem though had other plans, he didn't join Ryou to return to the palace, no he swam closer to the shore line to look closer at the young human boy. Atem kept himself out of sight so he was not seen but he could still see the young human boy, The boy was cream coloured in skin with rich purple eyes and black spiked hair with red tips and blonde bangs, just like that of the Prince Atem.

As the long days went by Atem would visit the water's surface in hopes of seeing the Human boy again, he always did, the young boy always sat alone just staring up at the sky. But this one day the Prince visited the surface there was a young human girl with the boy, she had short brown hair with blue eyes and creamy coloured skin, she was wearing a short pink skirt with a yellow strapless top that revealed her stomach. This was the day the young Prince heard the boy talk and found out his name

"Yuugi! Come on the sun set hours ago, we had better get going" the girl had spoken up while running towards the boy

"Yeah Okay Tea" The boy who was called Yuugi stood up and dusted off his dark blue trousers and straightened up his short sleeved black vest top. Atem watched for a while longer as the boy looked out over the sea, it had seemed to the Prince that the boy was looking straight at him he could feel his tanned face burning slightly as he quickly dived under the waters and swam off back to his home. As Atem returned to the Palace he was greeted by his guards Seto and Jou, both of which looked angered at the Prince's return at such a late hour

"Your Highness where have you been?" one of the guards spoke up

"I was just out swimming Jou, I lost track of time. I am sorry I worried you both" Atem replied softly as he quickly swam past both his guards and towards his room where he found Ryou waiting for him, Atem sighed softly as he swam up behind his best friend and tackled him down onto his double sized bed

"Ry! I found out the boys name"

"Ahh Atem! Don't scare me like that! And what do you mean you found out his name? Have you been up to the surface again!" Ryou asked coldly pushing the Prince off of himself so he could sit up

"Yes Ry I did, His name is Yuugi. I think he may of saw me…he looked out over the water, it was as if he was looking straight at me. I felt all warm in side and my face was burning up" Atem replied to his best friend as he sat down beside him

"Atem what if Seto and Jou find out you were up there? They will get so angry at you, you are supposed to be the Prince of the waters and not up there gawking at some human boy" Ryou spoke up not to happy that the Prince had gone to the surface again without him. The two continued talking for several more hours until Ryou had to leave and return to his own bedroom within the palace grounds, Atem smiled almost lovingly at his best friend as he watched him swim off down the corridor.

Ryou swam out of the Palace and past both the guards as he left the safety of the palace. Ryou soon found himself just outside the safety of the Palace when he saw something glowing just ahead of him, he sighed slightly and turned to swim the other direction in which he didn't get far when his beautiful white tail was grabbed forcefully and pulled him back. Ryou screamed out in pain as he felt two strong arms wrap around his tiny waist and heavy hot breath breathing down his neck, Ryou tried his hardest to get free and swim away but only found himself being scratched by sharp nails

"Owwww!" Ryou screamed out as he was forced to face the danger that grabbed him, "Y-you're….Bakura…the Sh-shark!" Ryou screamed staring into the dark brown red eyes of a more masculine dangerous version of himself the only visible differences was this other had wilder spiky hair, more masculine, sharp teeth and a black tail with red tipped fins on the back and front

"Yes I am little Mer-Boy, don't you know it is dangerous to be out alone?" The one called Bakura replied poisonously while still holding tightly to young Ryous right wrist to prevent him from swimming away and calling for the guards

"I…I wasn't….I mean….I'm sorry…please let me go" Ryou pleaded with the shark

"Let you go? Why would I do that little boy?"

"Please…I won't tell no-one you were near the palace….I-I swear" Ryou pleaded again

"Well that won't be happening anytime soon" Bakura hissed as he pulled the boy into his own lair. After a short while Bakura pulled the young Ryou into a dark cave swimming as fast as he could towards what looked like a luxurious double bed, Ryou gasped as the Shark through the boy down on the bed and swam over him pinning the boy down

"w-what do…y-you…want with me?" Ryou asked worriedly

"What else would I want? I only want you the son of that blasting king of the Mer-foke" Bakura hissed holding the boys arms down

"B-but…I am not that Kings son" Ryou whispered weakly looking away from the Sharks eyes

"What?" Bakura hissed forcing the boy to look at him

"I'm not the kings son…I am just the friend" Ryou spoke sadly as tears formed within his eyes

"What is your name boy?" Bakura growled darkly down at the boy

"Ryou…My name is Ryou…"

"What is the Kings sons name?"

"Atem…Prince Atem…His coronation is in a few weeks…Now please let me go…I swear I will tell no-one of this" Ryou said as his tears slipped down his cheeks

"SHIT!" Bakura hissed letting the boy go and moving quickly over to a desk shuffling through some papers, Ryou stayed laying upon the silk sea sheets of the sharks bed shaking and fearful of his own life, not long after having his wrists released Ryou sat up slowly looking around for an escape route when the Shark swam at him pinning him back down to the bed, Ryou yelped out loudly as sharp nails dug into his pale white skin, "You will leave here! And tell no-one understood!" Bakura hissed down at the boy who was shaking under his grasp, Ryou just nodded weakly waiting to be let free by the shark as he noticed something strange building up within his stomach, he felt flustered just being held down by this shark, Bakura was just about to release the boys arms to let him go when he noticed the boys eyes sparkling softly, he stayed above him for a short while longer looking at the boy not understanding how this young lad was so petrified of him moments ago and now he wasn't even showing any form of fear. Bakura growled lowly as he moved his hands to move away when he felt a soft hand touch his bicep

"Bakura…Why do you want the Prince?" Ryou asked timidly

"That is none of your business boy!" Bakura hissed back pulling his arm from the Mer-boy, Ryou sighed and swam out of the cave as fast as he could and back towards the palace.

The following morning Ryou met up with Atem in the Palace gardens like they did every morning and went for a swim, Atem had noticed the wounds on the younger boys arms and wrist and waited till they were out of the palace before bringing them up

"Ry, how did you get those wounds?" Atem asked worriedly

"Oh these? I erm…well…I got caught in some ship-wreck last night"

"You left the Palace alone?"

"Well…yes…I didn't go too far honest Atem" Ryou replied looking around with fear in his eyes as he noticed that same red and black tail not too far from where they were currently hovering

"Well don't do it again, I can't have my best friend getting himself hurt and killed can I?"

"No Atem you can't" Ryou giggled as the two swam up to the shore again, this time the young human boy was nowhere to be found, Atem looked around and even swam closer with Ryou following him, but neither of them could see the human boy that looked exactly like the Prince. The two young Mer-Boys waited around a rock pool to see if the human boy returned to the beach, they spent hours waiting and talking but the young human boy never appeared. Atem sighed deeply as the two returned to the Palace, both unaware of the dark presence following them. Once the two boys had entered the Palace they went their separate ways to their rooms for the night, though Ryou couldn't sleep, he kept thinking of the Shark Bakura. He sighed deeply and sat up in his bed wandering if he should indeed leave the palace again, he gave it little thought before he swam out of his small window and towards the Palace entrance. As he exited the palace gates he swam as quickly as he could towards the water's surface and looked around, he couldn't see nothing for it was too dark so he dived quickly back down into the water and back towards the palace when he suddenly stopped, he looked around himself and noticed that it was quiet with no-one or anything around for miles, he sighed once again and swam towards a small sea park and sat himself down on one of the swings. Ryou inhaled deeply as he started to sing, his voice angelic and almost girlish it did however catch the sharks attention, Ryou however did not hear and see Bakura swim over to him for his eyes were closed as he swung gracefully upon the swing, the Shark Bakura stayed a little distance from the boy and waited for him to stop singing before allowing the young boy to know of his presence

"Could this be what they say, they say it's a phase of a youths love. But from just one glance, your touch is stuck within my mind. I want to feel you, ever so badly. To hear you whisper, my name over" Ryou sang out the word softly as he let out a weak sigh

"That is a very beautiful voice boy, Who would of thought a weakling like you would have an angels voice" A deep voice sounded just a little way in front of Ryou, Bakura the shark swam over slowly into view of the boy with a dark smirk looking the boy over

"Ba-Bakura…W-what are you…D-doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question boy" Bakura hissed coldly

"W-well…This is part of the Palace…I needed some air…And my name is Ryou…" Ryou stuttered out looking down at his crisp white tail fin, the Shark growled lowly and moved closer to the young Ryou

"So Ryou. What was that song you were singing?" Bakura asked swimming around the boy in a taunting manner

"Y-you heard me?" Ryou asked looking up to see the Shark Bakura staring into his eyes

"Who couldn't hear it? It was echoing throughout the ocean" Bakura teased leaning closer to the boy, Ryou felt his heart starting to beat harder within his chest as he felt his face burning up, as he tried to look away from the shark he felt Bakuras forceful touch force him to look him in the eyes, "I will ask again boy, what was that song you were singing?"

"I-it was…n-nothing…" Ryou stuttered again as he quickly and swiftly moved away from the sharks touch and swam off as fast as his fins could carry him back into the Palace garden, he slowed down as he saw Seto and Jou talking to each other while watching the Palace gates. Ryou knew he would be in trouble if they caught him returning to the Palace late, so he snuck around the back and back into his bedroom. His face a deep strawberry red his heart racing his breathing ragged and rapid. Ryou didn't understand what was wrong with him he couldn't understand how the enemy of his King and Prince had this weird effect upon him, Ryou sighed weakly and swam over to his bed and got under his covers and laid down looking up at the ceiling

"What is wrong with me? He is a shark, you Ryou are a Mer-Boy. Stop being so stupid" Ryou whispered to himself as a gentle knock graced his door, Ryou looked over to it quickly and sighed he then moved slowly towards the door and opened it ajar to see the young Prince smiling at him

"Can I come in Ry?" Atem asked quietly

"Y-yeah" Ryou whispered and opened the door further allowing the Prince into his room, Ryou then checked the coast to see if it was clear before he closed the door and turned to face the Prince, "W-what is wrong Atem?" Ryou asked softly

"Nothing, I was bored and saw you swimming back into the palace. Where did you go?" Atem asked looking around his best friends room

"Oh…I went to the sea park just beyond the gates but still within the kingdom. I needed some air so to speak"

"Are you sure that is all? You look terrified Ry" Atem asked moving closer to his best friend and taking his hands, "You know you can tell me anything Ry"

"Well…erm…I don't know what is wrong with me" Ryou explained weakly while looking at the floor of his bedroom, Atem sighed and pulled the boy over to his bed and sat him down

"Now Ry tell me what is wrong okay? I won't think nothing bad of it, just please tell me" Atem pleaded slightly with Ryou who just stared into his best friends eyes, he took a deep inhale as he started explaining how he had been feeling the last day, Atem nodded his head several times at the different feelings his best friend was feeling before finally speaking again, "Ry, I believe you are in love. So who is this lucky girl?"

"It isn't a girl…" Ryou whispered weakly as he buried his face into his hands

"Oh so a boy? Do I know him?" Atem asked softly taking his friends hands away from his face, Ryou just shook his head as Atem sighed pulling the boy lovingly into his arms for a friendly hug while rubbing the smaller boys back

"Atem…is it wrong that I like these feelings I am getting? That I like this male?" Ryou finally asked looking into Atems bright red eyes

"Of course not Ry, You see I also love a boy…well a human boy…" Atem trailed of looking away

"Atem you like that Yuugi boy?" Ryou asked in shock, Atem just nodded weakly with a red tinted face

"You can't tell no-one about this, if the Royal guards were to find out that I Prince Atem is in-love with a Human boy, they would lock me in my room"

"I won't tell anyone Atem you can trust me" Ryou replied softly as the two boys sat back down upon Ryous bed and spent most of the night talking and laughing and deciding how their free time would play out. Prince Atem did after-all have his Coronation coming up to take the place of his father but that wasn't for a further few weeks, so until then the young Prince was free to do a fair bit of whatever he wanted within the restrictions of his palace.

As the night went on Atem returned to his bedroom Leaving Ryou alone so he could rest and try to get a good nights' sleep, hell they both needed to get a good sleep after their day that had been fulfilled with god knows what.

As dawn swept through the palace Ryou awoke to the sounds of the guards shouting about an intrusion of the enemy, Ryou quickly swam out of his room and down towards Atems bedroom to find the Prince was safe with his personal guard Seto. Ryou swam over to Atem and questioned what was going on

"Bakura has gotten into the Palace, the other guards are searching the Palace for him." Atem said with a shaky voice

"How did he get into the Palace!" Ryou shouted at Seto with fear lacing his words

"We don't know, we believe he somehow found a way to sneak in un-noticed" Seto replied knowing that only the two young boys knew of every way in and out of the Palace without being spotted by the guards, he also knew that young Ryous parents and sister were also killed by sharks when he was still only young. When suddenly there was an almighty loud crash and loud bangs emanating from along the corridor, Seto quickly moved towards the door and opened it to see the Shark Bakura moving through the corridors entering Ryous room as if looking for something, Seto then quickly closed the door and told the two boys to leave

"Get out of here both of you, I will hold him off long enough for you both to escape" Seto said turning his back on the boys and leaving the Prince's chamber, Atem looked frightened as did Ryou as they both got ready to leave until Ryou thought of something

"Atem you get out of here let me be a decoy please! It is the least I can do, it was after all his kind that kind my family, and you need to live your Highness…"

"Ry I can't leave you behind, what if that monster kills you? I don't want to lose you" Atem cut in frantically shaking

"Please Atem, trust me this once" Ryou pleaded, after several minutes of thought Atem sighed and held his best friend closely

"Just try and get away if things get too much" Atem whispered before leaving through a hidden passageway within his room and leaving the castle with several guards waiting for him, Ryou sighed deeply as he watched Atem swim away from the palace as the royal bedroom doors swung open and Bakura dived into the room growling and looking around the room. Ryou managed to hide under the bed for several moments as he watched in fear as Bakura looked around the room, Ryou then inhaled deeply and flipped his tail quickly and swam towards the door as he was suddenly by his white tail and pulled back, making the young boy yelp in pain

"Where do you think you are going!" Bakuras voice spoke darkly as he held the boys tail in a deadly grip

"P-please…l-let me go" Ryou pleaded as he was suddenly pulled backwards and thrown across the room, Ryou collided with one of the walls as he fell into a heap on the floor, Bakura moved closer to the boy as he growled coldly

"You again! Where is the Prince boy?"

"He isn't here" Ryou whispered weakly as he was pulled to face the shark

"That isn't good enough boy! Where is the Prince!"

"He isn't here! He has already left the Palace...I-I was left…behind" Ryou started to stutter as he managed to force tears to form within his beautiful big brown eyes, Bakura growled darkly towards the boy before pushing him to the side with sheer force that knocked the boy unconscious

"That stupid Prince and his stupid father" Bakura started growling more as he searched the room thoroughly before deciding to take the Mer-Boy with him, "He could come in handy, He knows Prince Atems weaknesses" Bakura then smirk as he swam over to the boy and picked him up before swimming out of the palace and leaving it behind him.

Atem was swimming back to his Palace with his guards when he saw Bakura the shark swimming off with an unconscious Ryou in his grips, Atem tried swimming after them but was held back by Jou to keep him safe tears swelling up within the Prince's eyes as he watched helplessly as his best friend was taken by Bakura to do with god knows what in god knows where.

Days had passed before Ryou found himself finally waking up in a double sea bed, he opened his eyes groggily as he looked around to see Bakura sleeping beside him, his breath hitched into his throat as he gasp lightly before he tried to swim away

"I don't think so boy" Bakuras dark voice sounded as Ryou was grabbed by a strong arm and holding him back down onto the bed

"Please let me go" Ryou pleaded as he looked the shark deep in the eyes his heart pounding and his breath ragged

"But I am not finished with you yet" Bakura said sitting up and leaning over the helpless Mer-Boy, His grip tightening on the boys arm as ruby droplets of blood spilled down a pale white arm making Bakura lick his lips as he leaned slightly closer

"P-please…Let me…g-go…"

"How about no? I need you to get to the Prince so why would I let you go?"

"W-why do you…n-need me?" Ryou asked timidly trying to get his arm loose from the Sharks grip but failing in his attempts

"You my little Angel, are going to help me bring that Baka-Prince Atem down" Bakura growled darkly at the boy before releasing the boys arm only to replace his hand with a restraint to keep the boy locked in place. Bakura then left the cave leaving the boy along to cry while trying to free his wrist from the restraints now holding him to the bed posts

"I'm…s-sorry Your Highness…P-please forgive…my w-weakness…" Ryou sobbed as he eventually gave up struggling against his restraints and curled up crying himself back into sleep.

"We have to find where that Bastard Bakura has taken Ryou!" The Prince's voice sounded throughout the Palace with rage and anger dripping from his words

"But your Highness we do not even know where to search anymore, we have looked everywhere and have not found the Shark Bakura or his lair" One Guard replied

"We have searched everywhere" Another spoke

"Prince Atem, I will send another search party out tomorrow morning to try again. But right now you should get some sleep" Seto spoke up from beside his Prince

"Fine! But I am warning you all, if you don't find Ryou then don't bother coming back!" Atem screamed as he swam of towards his bed chambers with tears within his bright red eyes, He had spent the last several days sending out search parties to find his best friend but every time the guards came back empty handed. Atem was beginning to wonder if his best friend was even still alive, he had heard stories from his father about the Sharks, they never allowed their prey to live, Atem just hoped that Ryou managed to get away and would soon be home within the Palace where he belongs.

The following morning Atem left the safety of the Palace and swam up to the waters' surface alone to see the one he had slowly fallen in-love with, but when Atem reached the waters' surface he saw the young Human boy Yuugi curled up on the beach beside that same girl he remembered to be called Tea. They were laughing and talking about something he couldn't hear, Atem sighed and swam a little closer as he overheard the two humans talking

"Listen Tea I am not crazy, I swear I see someone out in the waters watching me at night. He even looks like me but much older" Yuugi spoke up with slight frustration

"Listen to yourself Yuugi, you have spent too much time out in the sun. you must be hallucinating from the heat"

"Tea I am not hallucinating! I know what I saw" Yuugi cried in frustration as his female friend laughed at what he was saying, he sighed deeply looking out towards the water as he gasped slightly placing a hand over his mouth while poking Tea in the sides

"What Yuugi?" she asked looking over at the younger boy

"There…see?" Yuugi said pointing over to the Mer-Prince who was watching them, Tea looked over to where the boy was pointing to and saw the boys double staring at them. Tea gulped in air as Yuugi stood up quickly and ran towards the water diving in and swimming over to the prince who had been watching him, Tea called after him and sighed only being able to watch as her best friend swam out into the water.

Prince Atem watched with wide eyes as the Human boy swam closer to him, he tried to swim away but it seemed he was frozen in the water as the boy got closer to him. With the Prince holding onto the rocks beside him, the human boy swam up to them and held his hands out the grip on the rough edges looking at the Prince

"You…Have been watching me haven't you?" The boy asked looking into the deep red eyes of the prince who nodded unable to speak as he moved away slightly from the boy, "Please don't go, I want to talk to you" Yuugi said softly reaching a hand out and grabbing the Prince's arm, Atem froze and turned to face the boy

"Please…let go of me" The Prince finally spoke softly

"Only if you stay and tell me why you have been watching me"

"O-Okay" The prince whispered as the Human boy let go of his arm and climbed up the small rocks he clung to and looked at the Prince

"Why have you been watching me?" Yuugi asked

"I…er…well…you look just like me" The prince whispered looking up into the purple pools staring back at him

"I noticed that myself…My name is Yuugi. What is your Name?"

"M-my name…is…Atem" The Prince said with a slight red tint to his cheeks

"It is nice to meet you Atem…erm…why don't you come out of the water, you must be freezing" Yuugi said softly holding a hand out to the Prince

"No…I prefer the water" Atem said shrinking away from the boys' hand, Yuugi sighed softly watching Atem contently as the two spoke a little while longer as the skies started turning orange with the setting sun

"I better get back home, how about we meet again tomorrow?" Yuugi asked softly, the Prince nodded and watched the boy swim off back to the shore as he swam back down to his palace to be greeted by his guards who both escorted him back to his room.

As the days went by Ryou got to know Bakura more, and found out why he had wanted to get his hands on the Prince. They had spent nights talking to each other, Ryou had even started opening up to the shark, until one night when he slipped up on something he was supposed to keep to himself

"You see…Prince Atem thinks that I like someone within his kingdom…but I don't" Ryou said blushing slightly as Bakura sat beside him on the bed they both slept on while Ryou was under Bakuras capture

"Who is it you do like?"

"That would be telling…I don't even know if they like me…I am just a pathetic Mer-Boy with no family"

"Have you asked this person if they like you?" Bakura asked staring the boy in the eyes as he moved closer

"Not really…but it doesn't matter…I would be forever known as a traitor if I ever told them"

"How so?" Bakura asked running his fingers through the Mer-Boys soft white hair

"Because he isn't a Mer-foke…he is a Shark" Ryou spoke softly looking at Bakura with a slight red tint

"You fell in-love with a shark? I can see why you would be called a traitor, That Baka Prince and his family forbade my kind anywhere near his palace after my father killed a young boys family…it wasn't his fault mind you. Us sharks have a short temper…the family had two children, a daughter and a son…the boy got away and my father tried hunting him down" Bakura said looking at the young Mer-Boy as he noticed Ryou move away from his touch

"What happened to that boy?" Ryou asked

"That Baka Prince Atems father took the boy in and raised him…I don't know the boys name I just know his father started an argument with mine and well…my father got angry and killed him along with his daughter and wife" Bakura said moving slightly closer to the boy

"So he wanted the whole family dead? Do you want that boy dead?" Ryou asked with fear lacing his words and eyes

"No way…I don't care about my fathers unfinished business, I just want that Prince to pay the prince for what his father did…the used to be king killed my father leaving me alone to look after myself" Bakura said running his finger through the boys hair again softly trying to calm the boy down as he noticed he was shaking

"Your…f-father…Killed…m-my family…" Ryou whispered as tears fell down his cheeks

"You are the…boy who got away?" Ryou only nodded as he moved away from the Shark for fear that he may lash out and kill him, Bakura sighed and pulled the young Mer-Boy into his arms and rubbed his back softly trying to comfort him, "I won't hurt you Ryou…I told you I want nothing to do with my Fathers past"

"But he took my family away…because of me…the king…"

"Don't say it!" Bakura shouted pushing the boy hard into the side of the stone like wall growling darkly. Ryou whimpered as tears streamed his porcelain face as he looked towards the angry shark that was moving slowly towards him. Bakura reached a hand out to the boy as Ryou shrank away from him and curled up into a tight protective ball crying and fearing for his life, "Look I'm sorry…I shouldn't of done that...I'm sorry for what my father did" Bakura said leaning beside the boy and gently rubbing his back

"Just…kill me already!" Ryou screamed at the shark as he looked him in the eyes

"Why would I do that!"

"Because you're only using me to get to Prince Atem! You only need me to tell you about his weaknesses!" Ryou shouted with tears still streaming down his face

"Look boy! I don't care about what has happened in the past! Yeah I want revenge on that Baka Prince! But it doesn't mean I am going to kill you!" Bakura shouted coldly at the boy who still sobbed and moved further away from the crazed Shark. Neither spoke again after that for several more hours, Bakura got tired of waiting for the boy to calm down and left his small home and went hunting. While he was gone Ryou curled up onto the bed and fell to sleep while still crying over the information he had found out about his families murderer. Half an hour later Bakura returned to find the small Mer-Boy curled up asleep, he swam over to the boy and sighed deeply as he ran his fingers through the boys hair watching him for a moment as Ryou stirred and woke up after curling into the sharks touch, but soon moved away when he saw who was touching him

"B-Bakura…"

"Hey…you feeling any better? I am really sorry I shouted at you" Bakura spoke softly looking the boy over

"A little…where did you go?"

"Just out" Bakura replied softly as he laid down beside the boy and held him tightly nuzzling into the boys neck, "I found something interesting out"

"What do you mean?" Ryou asked in an almost purr

"That Baka Prince goes up to the waters' surface a lot to visit a human boy" Bakura replied in a whisper as he kissed the boys neck

"You saw him?" Ryou asked as he rolled over and faced the shark

"Yes. I saw him swimming back to his Palace…he looked a little flustered"

"He isn't looking for me?" Ryou asked as new tears formed in his eyes, Bakura sighed and wiped the boys eyes softly

"It doesn't look like it Ryou" Bakura said rubbing the boys cheeks

"So…that Yuugi…m-means more to him then me" Ryou whispered as tears fell from his brown eyes as he curled up

"Yuugi?" The shark inquired holding the boy tightly

"T-that's the name of the…h-human boy he is…I-in-love with…" Ryou whispered as he quickly clamped a hand over his mouth

"The prince is in-love with a human?" Bakura asked calmly and softly, Ryou nodded as he looked up to face Bakura

"Forbidden…L-love…Like m-me…I'm…in-love with a s-shark…he is in love w-with a h-human…if anyone f-found out…we'd be in trouble"

"How many sharks do you even know?" Bakura asked raising an eye-brow at the boy

"Erm…w-well…erm…" Ryou stammered softly turning to look away from the shark as he whispered one single word "One" Ryou blushed slightly more when Bakura pulled him to look up with a slight soft smile, as soft as a shark could smile

"What's his name? I could you know well erm…help you get to with him" Bakura said softly looking into deep brown eyes

"He…d-doesn't know"

"Well tell me who it is, I will tell you a secret if you do" Bakura said leaning slightly closer to the boy as he watched the Mer-Boy turn a darker shade of red

"Y-You…" Ryou whispered weakly while stuttering, Bakura looked at the boy with wide eyes as he let that single word sink into his hollow head. Once it had he crushed his lips forcefully against the Mer-Boys lips pulling him closer while running his tongue softly against the younger boys bottom lip waiting for entrance witch he got quickly as Ryou kissed back with just as much passion. When the need for air arose the two separated and panted softly as Bakura leaned into the boy and whispered

"My secret is…I fell in-love with a Mer-boy with an angel voice" Ryou blushed even harder as he looked at Bakura who took the chance to kiss the boy again with even more heat and passion.

As morning came, Ryou awoke to gentle brushes over his white tail, his eyes opened slowly as he blinked away sleep to see Bakura laying his head upon the boys' stomach. Ryou blushed deeply as he remembered the nights' events as his red tinted cheeks turned even more redder as Bakura looked up at him

"Good morning angel" Bakura whispered softly as he moved up the boys' body and placed a soft kiss upon the boys' lips

"Good m-morning B-Bakura" Ryou whispered softly returning the soft kiss. The two males laid together for a long while talking and just cuddling into each other, Ryou felt so comfortable within the sharks embrace, he knew it was wrong but he didn't care. He was in-love with a shark, more specifically the son of his families' murderer.


End file.
